fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Alliance is Formed?! Inari meets Ishi-Chan!
---- It was but a normal day for Koma Inu, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, people were intermingling. For Koma Inu, everything was as it should be. Until the door flew open, and that, a man with no shirt came into the door, his gentle glare staring almost all people down. He waited for someone to say something to him, before he would respond. Layla Mayumi, one of the guild's mages, was sitting peacefully on the couch looking over some mission reports that she checked out from the guild's library. She looks up from her reading and notices the rather large man standing at the door. "Hello there sir, can I help you..?" She says cautiously, unsure if this man is a friend or foe. Upon the lady speaking with him, it cued him to walk forwards, towards her, without saying a word, until he was practically face to face with her. "Hello, may I speak with... Miss Inari?" he asked, his voice deep, and sounded like a soft bellow. "She is the Guild Master, correct?" he looked around at everyone, to see if they were staring. Standing up to address him, Layla remains rather composed. "Yes she is, may I ask what business you have with her before I fetch her?" "This information is between me and her. Please understand this." Ishikawa said, in a soft, gentle tone. "Please fetch her now." he asked, politely. Looking at him hard, Layla decided that this man seemed to be kind enough that she feels comfortable to go and get her master. She disappears down the staircase, and a few moment later she returns with Samarra following suit. Layla gathers up her papers and leaves the two mage to talk. Samarra bids Layla farwell and then turns to the man in front of her. With a warm smile she outstretches her hand for a shake as says, "Hello, I heard you were looking for me. My name is Samarra Inari, I am the guild master of Koma Inu here. And you are?" "Hello Ma'am it is nice to meet you-" he takes her hand, giving her a firm handshake, and might someone add, he squeezed kind of hard, by accident of course. "I am Ishikawa Haruhiro, I am the Guild Master of Ascending Wyvern, and yes, I was looking for you. Just to ask a few questions, of course." he flashed his most gentle smile he had in his arsonal. "May I ask these questions?" he remarked, to not offend her. "Ah, but of course!" Samarra says with some surprise. "Ascending Wyvern? Is this one of the guild's off the Crescent Archipelago? I have seen that name pop up in some of the reports from the Magic Council. I hope I will be able to help you since you have traveled all this way." She gestures for the two of them to sit down at a nearby table off the corner of her guild's bar. "I apologize for my rudeness; would you care for anything to eat or drink while we chat?" "Yes, my guild is from Dragon Sword Island. We are known as the second most powerful guild in the Crescent Archipelago. My winning streak against Markus Hotaru is only down by one from him. Only because he could reincarnate himself, when I killed him." Ishikawa stated in a blunt tone. "And I would like something to eat and drink please, it took me about an hour and a half, to get from my guild, to this guild. Would you be able to get me a whole ham, and a gallon of your finest booze?" he asked, while searching around for his wallet, to pay for the meal. Taken aback by his large request Samarra pauses for a moment; she realizes that given his stature at must be a rather normal meal for him "Of course, I am sure Shifuku could whip something together. And no need to pay, you are an honored guest of mine." She says with a smile and waves towards Shifuku manning the bar. She give him their order and turns her attention back to Ishikawa. "I have been informed that this guild is part of an alliance. The... Toveri Alliance if my memory serves. I'm getting quite old you know." Ishikawa joked, he looked to be in his prime. "Would you like to guess my age?" Ishikawa asked her, in a joking manner. "My guild needs allies. Since I dread something may happen soon, a gut feeling." Ishikawa's eyes glossed over, until shaking his head, regaining his stature. "And if it does, I am sure we shall need allies to deal with upcoming threats." he looked at Samarra, and with a huff he remarked. "I am sure I will need them, since I am only one man." he nods to himself. "Hmmm... I know that the imminent threat to your guild can weigh heavy on a master's shoulders. That is one of the reasons I started this alliance; but you see we work more than to just protect our own Guilds. The Toveri Alliance is there to protect all of Ishgar from threats; may they be big or small." Samarra says and takes a small sip from the water that was just set down. "We would gladly welcome you into the alliance if you choose to accept this fact and do all you can to protect the innocent lives we serve? Also, if I may be so bold, what kind of threat do you foresee for you guild? Acting as the elected leader of the alliance I must keep my ears peeled for any imminent threats, so I am curious as to what you think." "Before I accept this fact, there is something I must tell you. About the threat to my country, more than that, it is a threat to the entire world." Ishikawa stated, his voice starting to get shaky. "On my Island, there are seven swords, similar to the gems on Mochina Island. These swords do three things, one, if you weild a sword, of the same element that coninsides with your magic, you will have tremoundous power. This is why there are so many merceniries and such, they all want one of these swords. Now, two, if you gathered all seven swords, you could unlock a gate... But not any regular gate-" he swallowed nervously, looking down, almost if ashamed of himself. "They would open a Demonic Gate, demons would pour out of it, and spill into Earthland... Or, three, if you gather all the swords, you could wake up a legendary dragon, Nirvana Icebane's foster parent. But, when we put her into the slumber, she was set on destroying most of the world." he sighed. Looking at Samarra, his gentle eyes afraid. "Do you accept these facts? Would the alliance come to my aide when I need it?" his tone was that of fright, scared for what may happen in the future. Samarra crossed her hands, resting her elbows on the table, while her face showed that she was deep in thought processing the information. With a deep sigh Samarra then speaks, her tone rather serious. " That does sound like a rather large problem should someone gather all seven swords...And I would have to hold a meeting with the alliance to see if this occurrence requires us to take action; but speaking on behalf of Koma Inu, I am sure that my mages and I would come to your aid. I am sure the alliance could be swayed as well if you were to explain the semtiousness of this situation. Do you know if anyone has been gathering these swords?" She says, ignoring the food that had just been put down; too invested in the words of the fellow guild master. Ishikawa looked at the food, disreguarding it. He shrugs. "I would have no clue, since it's not my responsibility." he told her. "But, I accept the fact that our guild protects all of Ishgar. So, may I join the alliance?" he smiled. "But of course." Samarra says with a gentle smile. "We would love to have Ascending Wyvern in the Toveri Alliance." "Oh, I also want to check out this guild, maybe, just for fun, we should go on a job together. Two Guild Masters could easily handle the hardest job there is to offer, right?" he remarked, a devious smirk rolling across his face. "What do you say?" he asked her. With a large laugh, Samarra takes another drink of her water. "Well that sounds like a wonderful idea! I would love to see what Ascending Wyvern has to offer. Well how about we finish up our meal and then see what the job board has to offer us?" "Splendid." Ishikawa takes the gallon of booze, that was given to him, and downs it all, in less than a minute, then, gobbles down the ham, burping at the end of it. "I'm done." he looked at Samarra, astonished. "Y-You have only taken a few bites?!" he was taken back, not knowing what to do. "I thought all guilds ate fast! My my... I guess it's because of the Wyverns and Drakes, huh." he chuckled. "May I take a look at the board, whilst you eat?" he asked her, in a polite tone. "Of course, I will join you in a bit. I know I have a few job request sitting on my desk if none of those ones interest you." Samarra says and takes another bite out of her sandwich. Ishikawa went around examining almost all things, and everyone of this guild. He checks out the board, looking over the job requests. "Hehe... Taste testers..." he chuckled. "Nothing here is deserving of two Guild Master's skill." he shook his head, then went back to Samarra. "May I see the jobs you have on your desk?" he asked her, whilst she was eating her delicious looking sandwich. He looked around at the Guild Memebers, as most of them were brazenly staring at him. He smiled to himself, before looking at them, mustering the most intimidating look he could give to them. "Do you need something?" his aura was giving off a hostile air to it, then it went to back to his gentle aura. "Joking. Ahahaha!" he wasn't that funny, he just looked like he was going to murder someone, rather than playing a joke. Category:Lady Komainu